In the waiting room
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Lots of things can happen in a waiting room, for example a woman might think it's the right place to find a man... established Gabby... Humor I hope R&R!


Disclaimer: not mine :)

Not beta-ed, but I'm working on getting a new beta reader...

Rated **T**

R&R! Enjoy!

---

**In the waiting room**

-------------

Gibbs sat opposite his wife. His pregnant wife.

They were married for four month now and both were enjoying the time together immensely. At first their friends were a bit suprised but after the first shock they were just as happy as they were.

Gibbs and Abby were sitting in the waiting area of Abby's family doctor to find out how far she really was.

They had narrowed it down to approximately 2 month but both wanted to be sure, plus the usual standard tests needed to be done, like ultrasound and of course she needed a maternity log.

--

Abigail had stopped taking the pill the day before their wedding after long conversations about whether have a child or not and finally both decided that they would let fate make the decision for them.

Apparently their destiny was to be parents.

--

Not able to sit next to each other, in the over-crowded room, they didn't talk either.

He had Abby watched talking to the elder woman sitting next to her, smiling at them when one of the ladies made eye contact with him.

-

After some time the two were just focused on each other smiling and looking into each others eyes.

Ignoring the going and newly arriving patients. Like the tow females who entered a little while earlier.

-

Eventually Gibbs started to sign.

* You ok?*

Abby nodded smiling.

*I'm going to get me a coffee, want something?*

*A caf!pow*

*Abby* he signed while shaking his head.

*I had to try* she signed smiling and added *water*

Gibbs got to his feet

*Be right back*

*Be right here*

She smiled and watched her husband leave.

--

Five minutes after Gibbs had left the room, one of the occupants spoke softly to her friend, apparently believing that Abby was deaf.

"What a man, he is hot" The blond woman said to her friend.

"I agree" the brunette answered quietly.

"Did you notice his butt? It screams 'grab me'."

Abby nearly burst into laughter, though she had to agree her husband was hot and he had a great behind and she was allowed to touch it as often as she wanted to.

The woman next to Abby smiled slightly.

Abby continued to listen to the conversation.

"Don't forget his silver hair, makes you want to run your fingers through it."

-

She felt 2 pairs of eyes on herself. "Do you think they are together?"

"Nah, look at her she is young, maybe his daughter."

Abby was younger than her husband but not as young as those two did believe.

It was basically the way she dressed that made her look younger than she was.

"If you say so." The woman answered her friend sceptical.

"Yes and I don't think that he is the kind of man that would start something with a woman that dresses like that."

-

The grey haired woman next to Abby had a smile on her face while listening to what had been said the last couple of minutes.

Abs had to suppress another laughter right in the moment her husband re-entered the room.

-

She began to sign immediately.

*Don't say anything, listen* and added a 'thanks' as he handed her the water bottle.

Gibbs went back to his previous seat.

* I was already listening in front of the door*

* How much did you hear?* She signed with a questioning look on her face.

* Everything I think*

Abby smiled widely and opened the bottle.

-

They sat there in silence for a few moments, smiling at each other and waiting for what would happen next.

After a couple of minutes Abby's hands began their wild dance again.

*Honestly I thought she would try something.*

*Maybe she will*

-

And the woman did.

After some more minutes the young man on the chair next to Gibbs got to his feet and left the room.

Now only Gibbs, Abby, the elder woman and the two female friends were left.

-

A couple of minutes past, till one of the two women whispered something to her friend, who finally got to her feet and left the room.

It didn't take long till she re-appeared but instead of taking her previous seat she sat down next to Gibbs.

*I told you so* he signed to Abby ignoring the person next to him.

-

At last the woman was tired of being ignored and spoke up.

"Does anyone know the time?"

-

Not only had the trained agent in him noticed the watch around the female's wrist, when he examined her carefully earlier after re-entering the room, but also his wife had noticed the small watch around the wrist of the woman who was currently busy trying to get Gibbs' attention.

Abby and Gibbs didn't react, but after a little while the woman next to Abby did.

"There is a watch on the wall over the door, dear." She said smiling.

-

"Oh, thanks." The woman said while trying to hide the disappointment.

*Now that was subtle* Abby signed ironically. *Asking for the time, boring, she could have come up with a better pretext*

Gibbs just nodded smiling. *Indeed*

-

The middle aged woman stayed in the chair next to Gibbs for a little while longer, before she eventually got on her feet and went to her friend again.

"What a shame this hottie is deaf."

"What a shame you don't know sign language." Her friend retorted matter-of-factly.

-

Shortly after that a nurse arrived at the entrance of the room.

"Misses Gibbs, you're up next."

Abby got to her feet.

She patted the hand of the woman next to her. "Silvia, tell George we said hi."

"I will Abby dear."

-

Years ago the woman, they had met accidentally in the waiting room, had been Abby's Nanny, therefore she was also able to sign so she had understood all that had been said / signed as well.

She and her husband had even been on their wedding.

-

Gibbs got to his feet, crossed the room and smiled at the older lady he knew for some years now. "It was nice seeing you again Silvia. We're planning a barbeque and it would be nice to have you with us."

She nodded. "Give us a call."

"We will."

Finally Abby bent down hugged the woman softly and went to the door.

"Are you coming my 'silver haired fox'."

Gibbs patted Silvia's hand one last time.

"Yes Abs right behind you!"

-

Before they finally left the room Gibbs and Abby turned to the two stunned looking women and waved them good bye.

The last thing they heard was the soft laugh that escaped Silvia's lips before they entered together the examination room.

Fin.

---

A/N: I know some sentence might be strange, I wrote them and re-wrote them and somehow it confused me finally that much that I wasn't able to say one right english sentence... I hope they are still understandable ^^

anyway:

What is the verdict? ^^


End file.
